Tortured Minds
by Cool Jude
Summary: The ambitious Anbu director wants power, and he has taken steps many years ago. When secrets that are supposed to remain secret are reveal, minds shall be tortured R


Tortured Minds

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the comic "Naruto"; they belong to the artist Mr. Misashi Kishimoto

Note: Right after Naruto leaves with Jiraya

Prolouge:

In the Hokage's office, the Fifth Hokage Tsunade was taking a nap after reading mountains of documents. Her quiet time was not long, after taking a 3 minute nap another mountain of documents came in. Tsunade looked at Naisumaruthe Chuunin who sent in the documents and asked him,"Can't you just give me a break?" The Chuunin replied,"Tsunade-Sama I'm just doing my job her." Tsunade sighed, she pointed towards the door, and the Chuunin knew what to do. After Naisumaru stepped out of the door, Tsunade's head fell onto the table.

Just after five minutes of napping, Naisumaru came in, this time he seemed to be in a hurry. He opened the door without even knocking, when he got in he said,"Instant message, really urgent!" He gave a scroll to Tsunade, after giving it to Tsunade, he ran out of the room. Tsunade looked at the scroll; it was rare that Naisumaru, he was usually very polite. Tsunade unrolled the scroll inside it said,"Go to Anbu Headquarters at noon time." It was the first time Tsunade was asked to go to the Anbu Headquarters, and had never though of ever going there. She called Shizune to go to the Hokage office. When Shizune got to the Hokage's office Tsunade asked her,"Do you know where the Anbu Headquarter is?" Shizune did not reply with an answer, but with a question,"Why do you want to know where it is?" Tsunade took out the scroll she just received and showed it to Shizune. Shizune also had a strange feeling about this. Shizune told Tsunade,"I'll go with you." Tsunade replied,"I know you would come with me."

At eleven o'clock Tsunade and her helper Shizune set off to the Anbu Headquarter. The Anbu Headquarter was disguised as a small house; the main body of the building was underground. They knocked on the door of the "small house"; a normal ninja in ninja uniform opened the door for them. After the door closed, the door-opener knelt down and said,"Tsunade-Sama, it is an honour to meet you. My name is Tobira" Tsuande did not like to be treated with so much respect, she replied to him,"There is no need of such acts, now would you like to lead me into the Headquarter?" The ninja stood up and walked to a slide door, he pulled it open, letting Tsunade and Shizune go in first, and he himself going in last. Tobira slid the door closed once everyone walked past the door. After the door was closed, the room was all black. Tsunade asked the door-opener,"What are you…" Before finishing the sentence, the room was turned into a huge storage with Anbu members training in it. Tobira said,"It was just a transporting jutsu, transporting us from the surface to the main body of the Anbu Headquarters." Tsunade didn't know what to say about the Anbu Headquarter, but she had to say something so she said,"Impressive…" Tobira said,"I've got to go Tsunade-Sama, watching the door."

After Tobira left, Tsunade and Shizune did not know what to do; they were lost in the Anbu Headquarter. They waited for a long time, until a man wearing a T-shirt which had the words "Anbu" on it asked Tsunade,"Sorry to keep you waiting Tsunade-Sama." Shizune asked the man,"Who are you?" The man looked at Shizune with cold eyes, after a while, he looked back at Tsunade and said,"I am Gu-Warui, the director of the Anbu Team" Tsunade looked at the person who claims to be the director of the Anbu team, he didn't really have much special features which makes a person think that he is a director of such an elite force. Gu-Warui was very tall and he had short hair, he had a scar in a cresent shape on his right cheek. Gu-Warui continued,"Please come into my office Tsunade-Sama" He led them to a slide door, closed the slide door, he then did a hand seal and the closed room changed into an office. Tsunade asked the director,"How many jutsus in total are there to access all of the rooms in the Anbu Headquarter?" Gu-Warui thought for a moment and answered,"One hundred and eight jutsus in total." Tsuande was astonished by the number of jutsus required to access the whole Anbu Headquarter. She then looked at Shizune; she could see that Shizune didn't pay any attention to Tsunade and Gu-Warui's conversation.

Gu-Warui went to the desk in the office, and pulled out the chair and sat on it. He looked at Tsunade and made a gesture that meant "take a seat". Tsunade and Shizune sat onto the chair and looked at Gu-Warui. There was a moment of silence, and Gu-Warui broke the ice, he said,"Back to the subject now. The reason why I invited you to come is because there are some important things I'd like to request." Tsunade asked him,"What is it?" Gu-Warui said,"I want information on the missing-nin that used to be the finest member of the Anbu team." Tsuande did not know who this finest member was, but she did have a slight idea of who it was, she asked,"Who is this fine member?" Gu-Warui, did not reply. He took out a file from his drawer, and laid it on the table. Tsunade opened the file, it was who she guessed it would be, and it was….Uchiha Itachi. Gu-Warui sighed,"Uchiha Itachi is the finest member of the Anbu, his information obtaining skills and assassination skills are the best of the best. He was chosen into the newly made department named Anbu Confidential short named AC. The AC is only under the control of the Anbu and no others. Their missions didn't need to be filed by the Hokage…" He was interupted by Tsunade when she said,"No need to be filed by the Hokage!" Gu-Warui calmly said,"They didn't need to be filed by the Hokage." Tsunade was astonished of this information.


End file.
